Trapped In Pain Chapter 8 - The Perfect Punishment
by ohmygleeme23
Summary: Summary – Scared, alone and worried .These are the three feelings that Blaine feel the most when he was around his mum and dad, see Blaine is not as lucky as some kids when he came out gay to his parents they did not take the news well at all they hated him for it, and now he lives every day of his life in fear of not seeing the next. Blaine Abuses Fanfiction (M Rated)


Glee Fanfiction - Trapped in Pain

Summary – Scared, alone and worried .These are the three feelings that Blaine feel the most when he was around his mum and dad, see Blaine is not as lucky as some kids when he came out gay to his parents they did not take the news well at all they hated him for it, and now he lives every day of his life in fear of not seeing the next. = Blaine Abuses Fanfiction (M Rated) Contains themes of abuse (I DO NOT OWN GLEE)

Last Time in Trapped In Pain – Kurt and Blaine where staring to go out and enjoy there life in New York City , as Blaine planned two surprises for Kurt to say thanks back to him for all his help thought his plan. One of the surprises Blaine planned for Kurt is to go see the Broadway show Wicked, they enjoyed the show but the good mood ended in tears when Kurt was stepped by Blaine's Father. Kurt now lies in a hospital bed in a small coma – but will he be ok and wake up? And with Blaine's dad be punished for what he did? – Find out In chapter 8 of trapped in pain!

Trapped in Pain – Chapter 8 – The Perfect Punishment

(8:00AM In the Morning – At New York City Hospital)

Burt is asleep in an armchair with a thin blue blacket over him, while Blaine is wide awake holding Kurt's hand hoping and prying he will wake up out of the coma (Blaine has not been able to sleep all night – worrying that might Kurt might awake from his coma and he not there to answer his questions). And just then Kurt's nurse Cleo walks in to change Kurt's bandages. "Are you all Right?" she says looking at Blaine. "It looks like you have not slept" she said. "That's because I haven't" Blaine said.

" I keep thinking about Kurt" he contained "I feel like this is all my fault after all it was my dad that almost killed Kurt" he said feeling guilty. " Yes but your not responsible for your dad's actions or how he behaves , and you can tell you love Kurt because you're here for him , trust me Blaine you're a good person I know" she said then she changed the bandages on Kurt's head and waist "besides Kurt making a nice smooth recovery , He be back doing cartwheels in no time at all" Cleo said trying to think positively.

"Thank you Cleo, for everything" Blaine said giving her a huge (Thankful Kurt had a great nurse) "Just doing the job" she said walking out. Just as she Burt woke up "Morning Kid" he said to Blaine "Moring Burt, did you sleep well" Blaine asked "As well as I could on this dame bad chair – what about you kid – you look like you could do with some sleep yourself" Burt said conceited for Blaine "No I am fine I just wanna be ready for when Kurt wakes up" Blaine explained. "Kurt's lucky to have you as his boyfriend kid" Burt said to Blaine " Thanks Burt that means a lot" Blaine said (Burt respected Blaine, he always put Kurt first like a boyfriend should – and he was always loving and caring – yes his son had picked a good boy in Blaine Smith). Just then as they shared mainly huge they heard a smooth soft voice that said "Where am I?" They both turned around in shock and a smile soon appeared on both of there faces – It was Kurt! He was finally out of the Coma! "KURT!" Both Blaine and Burt shouted whiled running over to Kurt to give him hugs. "Ok thanks for all the love but what's going on? The last thing I reamer is being stepped by Blaine's dad" Kurt explained.

"That's right Kurt, you where stepped by my father, and after you where I called the police and they toke him away and brought you and I to the hospital where you been in a small coma, but it all going to be ok Kurt I promise the court hearing is the 21st so we don't have to worry in till then your safe" Blaine explained. "Oh Right that's great news! But what about you dad how did you get here?" Kurt asked. "Well Kido, Blaine called me and told me what happened so I flew over that seem night and came to stay here in till you where ok again" Burt explained. "Thank you, both of you for staying with me" Kurt said "And thanks for calling me dad Blaine" he said kissing him on the cheek.

Just then the Police walked in a tall man and a younger woman, they had what seemed like paper work in there hands and then the woman spoke. "Sorry to interrupt this lovely moment but which one of you is Blaine Anderson?" the woman said. "I am" Blaine said looking worried "Am I in trouble?" he said worried. "No" She explained "It's just your father court case has been moved to a different date, a sooner date" she explained. "Ok when" Blaine asked "Well that's the thing it's been moved to today in an hour's time" she said "Oh god! How the hell am I goanna get there in time I don't even have a suit to wear Blaine said. "Easy" Burt said "I drive you there and there is a suit you can where in my car that I wore to a wedding before I got here" Burt explained "And then I can explain to Kurt what happened in more detail and catch him up on thing and take him home" Burt said "Thanks Burt you're a life saver" Blaine said and with that Blaine went to Burt's car and put the suit on, after that he went u to tell Burt he was ready and to say goodbye to Kurt. "Good Luck ring me after to tell me what happened" Kurt said.

(1 Hour Later)

Blaine and Burt where out the court room and Blaine looked like he was going to throw up. "Are you goanna be ok kid"? Burt asked. "Yeah I am fine. Thanks Burt see you when I get back" Blaine said "Ok Kid, good luck" Burt said and he left the room. While that Blaine walked into the court room, it was bigger then he thought it was going to be, and as he stood in the box he looked over to the other box and could see his dad smiling evilly back at him. As the court begging to ask lots of question one of the questions was easy for Blaine to answer "Blaine Anderson would you say your father is evil?" asked the court man "Yes, he is the most evilest person I know, he is a monster I have grow to hate as I have got older, and as far as I know in my head I have no dad!" Blaine answered. As the court went on the judge had come to a choose. "Jim Anderson, the court finds you guilty of attaped murder and child abuse, and sentences you to 20 years in prison. Take him away" he said. Blaine then walked out and just cried tears of joy, finally he was free from his father's cruel hands.

He than toke out his phone and phoned Kurt. "Hi babe, how did it go?" Kurt asked on the other side of the phone. "Kurt it amazing! He got 20 years in prison he finally gone" Blaine said still crying in joy. "That's amazing Blaine! Oh am so happy for you come home and with celebrate by watching some more Game Of Thrones Kurt Said. So he did, two hours later, Blaine and Kurt where on the sofa together sat watching game of thrones with a bottle of cola each and a bowl of popcorn of Kurt's tummy. Kurt was lead down with his head resting on Blaine's lap. And Blaine was just sat up. Finally Blaine felt happy and joyfully. His dad couldn't hurt him and he was will the person he loved the most in the world. And his dad got what he finally needed to get – The Perfect Punishment!

Hey Glee Fans! Thanks for reading chapter 8 of trapped in pain , once again thanks for your kind reviews and words it means so much to me that you guys like it and two chapters left to go – so hopefully you will like to ending. Anyways guys thanks and as always – Keep On Reading – OhMyGleeMe23


End file.
